Recuerdos
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Itachi volvía de una misión cuando comienza a llover con fuerza por lo que se ve obligado a refugiarse en una cueva y una extraña luz blanca lo envuelve recordando cosas que el ya había olvidado ¿Que fue lo que le mostró esa luz blanca? Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


¡Hola! este fic es en homenaje a Itachi Uchiha por ser un heroe y un gran hermano. Espero que les guste.

**disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. _

* * *

**_ Recuerdos_**

Todo se encontraba oscuro y tormentoso, los truenos resonaban con fuerza en el cielo, alumbrando sombriamente el camino del bosque, los animales que se encontraban escondidos y durmiendo dejaron un silencio fatal, y ahí se encontraba él, en ese tétrico escenario estaba Uchiha Itachi; corría a través de los árboles con mucha rapidez, su capa de Akatsuki lo protegía del frió, pero no de la lluvia, su cabello, que siempre estaba tan prolijo, goteaba agua sin cesar. Él sabía que un resfriado podría empeorar su salud por lo que decidió entrar en una de las cuevas que se encontraban allí.

Tomo la leña seca que se encontraba por casualidad en aquel improvisado refugio y con unos rápidos sellos de mano prendió una fogata. Dejó su mochila, se quitó la capa, la puso cerca del fuego para que se secara y la observó. Recorrió cada detalle de ella, su resistente tela color negro que lo protegía tanto del calor (Los jutsus de fuego) como del frió, aquellas nubes rojas, como la sangre, y en ese momento entendió cuanto odiaba ese manto, aquel pedazo de tela representaba todo lo que él odiaba, aquella "insignificante" cosa representaba la destrucción de sus sueños, la traición a su aldea, el odio de su hermano al que tanto amaba y todo lo que le atormentaba cada noche en sus pesadillas.

Aunque en ese momento Itachi estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que una luz brillante se dirigía hacia el, trato de evitarla pero le fue imposible y al momento del choque todo se volvió blanco y él se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Lo primero que sintió al recobrar su conciencia fue un insistente tirón en su brazo, y rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa, cuando una aniñada voz de cinco años se escucho.

—Nii-San— Un pequeño Sasuke lo tironeaba para que despertara —Despierta Nii-san necesito tu ayuda—.

Si Itachi no hubiera estado tantos años sin mostrar sus emociones, es ese momento su mandíbula estaría en el suelo de la impresión que tuvo, su hermano estaba ahí, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada de odio, pareciendo un niño pequeño de nuevo, y aunque se encontraba muy sorprendido recobró la compostura y respondió:

—¿Qué sucede Ototo?— Él sintió mucha nostalgia al decir esas palabras, pero a la vez una enorme felicidad.

—Heiwa esta en un árbol y no puedo bajarlo— Le contestó Sasuke con los ojos algo brillantes y un adorable puchero.

Itachi intento por todos los medios recordar quien era Heiwa, pero su memoria parecía estar afectada por algo, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de que estaba pasando, no pudo pasar por alto la carita de su pequeño hermano por lo que decidió ayudarle.

—Esta bien— Solo esas palabras bastaron para que Sasuke mostrara una radiante sonrisa, y a Itachi se le encogió el corazón.

Sasuke lo empujó por toda la aldea llevándolo por el camino que, si no mal recordaba, lo llevaba hacia el complejo Uchiha. Itachi se sorprendió cuando vio que la gente, en vez de correr aterrada por su presencia, los saludaban con grandes sonrisas.

Cuando por fin llegaron, disimuladamente activo el sharingan para asegurarse que no halla caído en un genjutsu, el complejo Uchiha estaba tal y como él lo recordaba antes de la masacre, los Uchihas recorrían las calles sin preocupación, los niños jugaban libremente, las casas estaban alumbradas, y un dulce olor a comida casera se encontraba por todo el lugar.

—Nii-san ¿Estás bien?—Itachi bajo la vista para ver a su hermano que lo miraba preocupado, y se dio cuenta que había estado metido en sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo.

—Claro que si Ototo— Le dijo golpeándolo levemente en la frente como solía hacerlo, en respuesta Sasuke frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió y volvió a caminar con Itachi detrás de él.

Luego de unos minutos más llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento vació y Sasuke se posiciono al lado de un árbol, el más grande del lugar.

—Heiwa y yo habíamos salido a pasear, y cuando pasábamos por acá un perro se acerco, él se asusto y se trepo al árbol, intente bajarlo pero no pude— Le explico Sasuke que de nuevo mostró un puchero.

Itachi con una pequeña, casi diminuta sonrisa concentro un poco de chackra en sus pies y como un experto se trepo, escucho una gran exclamación de parte de Sasuke ya que lo vio trepar sin usar las manos, y siguió subiendo cuando pude ver a un pequeño gatito negro, no parecía tener más de un año y se encontraba atrapado entre algunas de las ramas del árbol, cuando lo vio comenzó a maullar e Itachi con un rápido movimiento lo libero, lo puso entre sus brazos y con un salto bajo.

Sasuke lo miro con sus ojos negros llenos de admiración cuando le entrego el pequeño gatito.

—¡Nii-san enséñame a hacer eso!— Le rogó el pequeño.

—Lo siento Sasuke, cuando seas más grande lo haré— Le prometió el mayor haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera algo triste.

—Si cambias esa cara, te compro un dango— Le dijo Itachi al ver la tristeza en la expresión de su hermano, este rápidamente le dio una gran sonrisa y muy emocionado acepto. Itachi lo subió a sus hombros avergonzandolo y fueron hacia el puesto.

Los hermanos pasaron la tarde juntos comiendo dangos- Del puesto favorito de Itachi- y jugando juntos, para Itachi esa fue una de las mejores tardes que había pasado en años, y cuando el sol empezó a caer se dirigieron hacia su casa.

Al llegar a la casa principal Itachi se preocupo cuando vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas, miro en dirección opuesta y la casa de sus tíos también estaba vacía y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, observo a Sasuke y este se veía igual de confundido que él y con rapidez tomo un kunai de su estuche de armas y abrió la puerta...

—SORPRESA— El grito resonó por todo el lugar y las luces se prendieron de repente.

Itachi quedo en shock, muy pocas veces en su vida le había pasado, la primera cuando se entero que tendría un hermano menor- La mejor noticia de su vida- la segunda cuando la primera palabra de Sasuke fue Itachi aunque realmente el dijo "iachi", realmente las veces eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano y siempre relacionada con su hermano, pero esta vez era diferente.

Allí se encontraban todas las personas que él quería, estaba su madre, su padre, sus tíos, su abuelo y abuela, su mejor amigo Shisui, y el resto de su familia, Sasuke se acerco rápidamente y le dio un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Nii-san!— El chico tenia una gran sonrisa mientras soltaba el abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo!— Su madre se agacho a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Asi lo fueron saludando y felicitando todos los que se encontraban ahí, cuando fue el turno de su padre este le dio una mirada serio y un seco "felicidades" pero para Itachi eso fue más que suficiente.

La noche paso entre "risas"- Teniendo en cuenta que son Uchihas- Y anécdotas, Mikoto había preparado bolas de arroz- La comida preferida de Itachi- Y un pastel de chocolate amargo entre otras cosas. Cuando llego la hora de los regalos todos empezaron a darle algunos, recibió más que nada armas, pergaminos, porta kunais, y aunque sus padres le regalaron una hermosa y resistente katana el mejor regalo que tuvo se lo dio su hermano: Era un dibujo echo de crayones de ellos dos y con una escritura un tanto extraña decía "Hermanos por siempre".

Cuando todos se fueron Itachi subió a su habitación a descansar luego de que su madre le diera un gran beso y le dijera cuanto lo quería. Cuando termino de ducharse y entro a la cama se dio cuenta que no podía dormir, y a la mitad de la noche comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza y luego comenzó a tronar, aumentando su insomnio.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escucho unos pasos y su puerta se abrió levemente dejando ver a su hermanito vestido con piyama y abrazando su dinosaurio verde de peluche.

—Nii-san ¿Estas despierto?— Dijo Sasuke tímidamente mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

—¿Que ocurre ototo?— Itachi le sonrió levemente, sabiendo que pasaba.

—Es que... me dan miedo los truenos ¿puedo dormir acá?— Dijo Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo y sonrojado por la verguenza.

Itachi como respuesta se corrió dejando un espacio suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera acostarse, él entendió el mensaje y se tumbo junto a su hermano y a los pocos minutos otro trueno resonó en el lugar asustando a Sasuke, e Itachi sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro lo abrazo, Sasuke se acurruco y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, ya muy cansado dijo:

—Buenas noches Nii-san— Luego de esas palabras su respiración se volvió lenta y regular demostrando que había quedado dormido.

—Buenas noches Sasuke— Dijo Itachi y al igual que le menor se quedo dormido.

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que Itachi comenzara a despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba boca abajo acostado en el suelo, se encontraba adolorido por la posición pero no le dio importancia, miro hacia su costado esperando ver a Sasuke y aunque su cara se mantuvo estoica muy dentro de él sintió la decepción al verse solo en esa cueva. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, entonces supuso que se había desmayado gracias a su enfermedad y también recordó que día era. Se levanto con un poco de dolor, se acerco hacia su mochila, la abrió y saco un pergamino, lo observo durante un momento y luego invoco el objeto. Con una sonrisa nostálgica observo aquel dibujo que siempre estaba con él fuera donde fuera.

—Hermanos por siempre ¿No Sasuke?— Dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos negros mojando ligeramente el dibujo.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mi— Dijo con la voz un poco rota y ronca, agarro sus cosas, se puso su capa y comenzó el camino hacia la base.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En alguna de las guaridas de Orochimaru Sasuke salia a entrenar al bosque más furioso que nunca, arraso con la gran mayoría de los arboles, muñecos de entrenamiento y blancos, pero algo le llamo la atención, en uno de los arboles que iba a romper se encontraba un pequeño gatito, eso despertó parte de sus recuerdos e inconscientemente dijo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Itachi— Dijo mientras sus ojos se suavizaban un poco, para luego mostrar el sharingan— Disfrútalo porque sera el último—.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, realmente me gusto mucho escribir esta historia.

Heiwa: Significa Paz.


End file.
